


sindak

by bukkunmoonsin (bukkunkun)



Series: Dad!Luna Is My Aesthetic AU/Kalyeserye AU [3]
Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amusement Parks, F/M, Haunted Houses, M/M, fem!Joven
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkunkun/pseuds/bukkunmoonsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alternate title: edi wow</p><p>Kung sino man yung punyetang may nag-isip na puntahan ang free-roam na horror house, gugulpihin ni Luna pagkatapos ng lahat na ito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sindak

**Author's Note:**

> [original post here](http://bukkun-moonsin.tumblr.com/post/131140830143/sindak).

“’Tay? OK ka lang ba?”

Tumingin ang mag-ama sa labas ng rehas ng haunted house, at kinawayan sila ni Mabini. Sumimangot si Aguinaldo, at kinawayan niya rin siya bago sila umusad ng ilang hakbang palapit sa pasukan.

“Ba’t hindi naman nating kasama si Pole?”

“Hindi raw siya pwede eh,” Wika ni Paco, at napatingin ang mag-ama sa kaniya. “Sabi ni Doc Isabel kasi baka magkaproblema siya sa puso niya kapag natakot siya sa haunted house.”

“Eh wala namang nakakatakot sa kaniya.” Sagot ni Aguinaldo.

“Malay mo.” Ngiti ni Paco. “Tumatakas ka po ba?”

“Sino may sabi.”

“Ako.” Sagot ni Luna mula sa bandang harapan, kung saan nakaakbay si Jovea sa braso niya. Nagirapan ang dalawang lalaki, at sabay tumunog ang mga boses ni Isabel at Mabini:

“Miong.” At, “Antonio.”

Umawat agad ang dalawa at napatawa si Gregorio.

“Grabe, parang alagang aso.” Hagikgik ni Rusca mula sa tabi ni Paco. “Akala mo tuloy kung anong meron sa kanila.”

“Eh diba si Madam Isabel nga naman ang pinuno ng tahanan?” Tanong ni Jose, at tumingin siya kay Manuel. “Oh hindi na ba, kuya?”

“Ewan.” Nagkibit ng balikat si Manuel. “Ang labo ng dalawang iyan eh.”

“Ay, basta.” Iniling ni Rusca ang ulo niya. “Basta ang alam ko, awat si Tatay kung awat. Yun lang ‘yun.”

Nagtinginan sina Aguinaldo at si Gregorio, at nagkibit ng balikat si Gregorio.

“Edi wow.”

“Tangina mo rin.” Ngiti ni Rusca, at umusad sila pa ng kaunti, hanggang nakarating sila sa bungad ng pasukan.

“Hello po sir, ilan po sila?” Tanong ng babaeng nasa pintuan kay Luna.

“Siyam.”

“Ah, sige po. Iisang batch na lang po kayo pagpasok.” Tango ng babae. “Paki-hintay na lang po ng signal.”

Tumabi silang lahat, at hinila ni Isabel si Jovea sa tabi niya.

“Basta sa tabi lang kita, anak.” Wika niya, at tumango ang dalaga.

“Opo, Mommy.”

“’Tay, ba’t hindi sa akin tatabi si Jovea?” Tanong ni Gregorio, at biglang nagtawanan sina Rusca at Jose. “Huy.”

“Anak, kakasabi mo lang kahapon na gusto mong ligawan siya. Malamang naninigurado lang sina Isabel.” Hinawakan ni Aguinaldo ang balikat ni Gregorio, at sa gulat ng binata, bahagyang nanginginig ang kamay nito.

“… ‘Tay?”

“Hindi ako takot.”

“… Wala pa akong tinatanong.”

“Basta.”

Lumakas tawa nila Jose at Rusca, at kapwa silang binatukan ni Manuel.

“Manahimik nga kayo, mga gago.” Wika niya, ngunit pati siya nakangiti.

“Sir, pwede na po kayong pumasok.” Biglang sabi ng babae sa pinto, at nagtinginan silang lahat. Si Luna, parang walang takot, at si Paco, parang bahagyang kinakabahan. Ang magkapatid na Bernal biglang nagdikitan sa isa’t isa, at si Rusca tumabi na agad sa Tito Paco niya. Si Jovea, parang nag-uumpisa nang matakot, at mahigpit ang kapit niya sa bulsa ng nanay niya, at nilapitan siya ni Gregorio. Hinawakan ng binata ang balikat niya, at nabigla ang dalaga.

“Shh, ako lang.” Ngiti ni Gregorio, at lumuwag ang loob ni Jovea.

“Buti andiyan ka.”

Hinawakan ni Gregorio ang kamay ni Jovea, at pareho silang tumayo sa likod ni Isabel. Nagngitian ang dalawa, at kahit napansin ni Isabel ang dalawa, wala siyang kibo. Bagkus, siya’y ngumiti, at hinayaan silang dalawang magkasama.

Tumingin ng isang huling beses si Aguinaldo kay Mabini sa labas, at nginitian siya ng kaniyang kabiyak. Hindi niya alam kung ang sagot niyang ngiti ay kasing-saya, ngunit wala na siyang panahon na isipin ito nang nag-umpisang magpasukan ang mga kasama niya.

“Sayang na hindi ako pwede.” Wika ni Mabini sa kaniyang sarili ng patawa. “Ang saya siguro nila. Ang dali pa naman matakot ni Miong.”

* * *

Kung sino man yung punyetang may nag-isip na puntahan ang free-roam na horror house, gugulpihin ni Luna pagkatapos ng lahat na ito.

(Tangina, si Jovea yata. Sige na nga. Hindi na siya manggulgulpi.)

Nagkahiwa-hiwalay silang lahat pagdating ng unang palapag ng bahay. Ginulat silang lahat ng mga nakadamit-aswang, at napatakbo paakyat sina Rusca, Jose at Manuel. Si Gregorio at si Jovea naiwan sa first floor, at nahila sina Paco, Luna, Isabel at Aguinaldo sa baba sa biglaang pagbukas ng trapdoor sa ilalim ng mga paa nila.

Nang malaglag sila, ang una niyang sinalo, siyempre, si Isabel. Nagtayuan silang apat at nginitian ni Isabel si Luna.

“Salamat, Antonio.”

“Walang anuman.”

“Teka—asan sina Rusca?” Tanong ni Paco, at nagulat silang apat.

“Si Goyong?” Tanong din ni Aguinaldo, at nagtinginan silang lahat.

“Nagkahiwa-hiwalay tayong lahat.” Wika ni Isabel, kalmado pa rin, at natawa siya sa pagkabigla ng mga kasama niya. “Hay, huminahon kayong lahat. Siguro naman magkikita tayong lahat sa exit.”

“Ngunit—”

Biglang may tumili, umaalingawngaw sa silong na kinatatayuan nila, at napasigaw bigla si Aguinaldo.

“Punyeta, ano ba—”

Biglang may babaeng duguan na nag-umpisang lumapit sa kanila, naghahatak ng bangkay sa likod niya, at nagsigawan silang lahat, maliban kay Isabel.

“Susmaryosep, alam niyo namang hindi—lintik!”

Bigla siyang hinila ng asawa niya palayo, at nag-umpisa silang lumabas sa silong.

* * *

“Gago, naiwanan mo si Jovea!” Sigaw ni Rusca, at hinila niya ang manggas ng Tiyo Manuel niya, at tumigil silang tatlo sa pagtatakbo paakyat ng hagdan. “Naiwanan mo si Jovea kasama ni Goyong!”

“Aba, tangina, binabantayan ko Kuya Jose mo!” Sagot ng nakatatanda, sindak na sindak.

“Hindi naman niya sinasadya—Rusca!” Sumigaw si Jose, at lumingon sila upang makita ang isang parang gagamba na halimaw na sumusunod sa kanila paakyat ng hagdan. “Tangina, takbo!”

Nagtakbuhan sila, at pagkaakyat, may sumalubong na mga multo sa kanila.

Rinig ang sigawan nila sa baba, at in fairness, na-impress pati yung mga nagtatrabaho sa horror house.

* * *

“S-si Kuya ‘yun ah.” Wika ni Jovea, takot, habang nakakapit sa braso ni Gregorio. “Saka sina Kuya Jose at Tiyo Manuel.”

“O-oo nga.” Ayaw magpahalata ni Gregorio na takot siya, ngunit nagiging mahirap, habang naglalakad sila sa daanang halos wala nang ilaw. Ba’t kasi free-roam ang haunted house, punyeta? “’Wag kang mag-aalala. Andito naman ako.”

Ngiti ang sagot ni Jovea sa kaniya, ngunit bago siya makasalita, may humawak sa kaniyang braso. Tumili ang dalaga, at hinila siya palayo ni Gregorio mula sa pader na may mga brasong nakalabas. May kamay na humawak sa balikat niya at napasigaw rin siya, at hinawakan niya ang kamay ni Jovea, bago halos kaladkarin niya palayo sa daanan. Nakarating sila sa isang lugar na tila sala, at may mga taong nakaupo sa mga sopa at silyon, walang kibo at may mga maskarang walang mukha.

“Goyong…” Wika ni Joveang takot na takot, at kahit nangingig sa takot si Gregorio, ay tinago niya ang dalaga sa likod niya.

“Daan lang tayo.” Sagot ni Gregorio, at hinawakan ni Jovea ang kamay niya. Napatingin siya sa dalaga, at ngumiti ng bahagya. Nawala ng kaunti ang kaniyang takot, at hinigpitan niya ang hawak niya kay Jovea. “… Andito ako, ‘wag kang matakot.”

Ngumiti si Jovea. “… Sige, Goyong.”

Hindi pa sila nakaabot sa gitna at biglang gumalaw ang mga tao—at nanghabol sa kanila. Sumigaw silang pareho, at napuruhan na si Gregorio—bigla niyang binuhat si Jovea, at tumakbo palayo.

* * *

Nakaabang si Mabini sa labas ng horror house, nakangiti at may hawak na mga litrato.

“O ano?” Tanong niya sa mga unang lumabas—si Luna, si Paco, si Isabel at si Aguinaldo. “Totoo nga bang best horror house in Manila?”

Tinignan lang siya ni Luna, Paco at ni Aguinaldo, ngunit si Isabel sumimangot.

“OK lang naman siya,” Sagot niya, “Pero kasi nababawasan yung pagiging nakakatakot niya dahil sa tatlong ito.”

“Kita ko nga.” Tawa ni Mabini, at inakyat niya ang isang litrato. Kuha nilang apat doon sa huling  _jumpscare_ : si Aguinaldo nakakapit kay Luna, at pareho silang nakatago sa likod ni Isabel na bahagyang gulat lamang, habang malabo na ang itsura ni Pacong patakbo paalis.

“ _Tangina_.” Mura ni Luna, at natatawa, kinuha ni Isabel ang litrato.

“Nakakatuwa itsura ninyo rito.” Wika niya, sabay ng pagdating nina Rusca, Manuel at Jose. “Ah. Eduardo. Manuel, Jose.”

“Hello po.” Bahagyang nanginginig ang boses ni Manuel, ngunit nakangiti siya. Nakakapit sa tig-isang braso ang mga nakababata sa kaniya, at si Rusca ay bahagyang nanginginig pa. “Saya doon sa loob ah.”

“Rinig ko nga kayo dito sa labas.” Sagot ni Mabini, at binigay niya ang litrato nila sa kanila. Katulad ng gawi nila, nakakapit sina Rusca at Jose kay Manuel, at silang tatlo ay nasa gitna ng sigaw. “’Yan yata yung noong sumigaw kayo ng kalakas-lakas.”

“Ay grabe.” Natawa si Manuel. “Jose, gawin mong DP istura mo dito.”

“Match tayong tatlo.” Sagot ni Rusca. “Para masaya.”

Nagtawanan ang tatlo, at lumabas na sa wakas si Gregorio at si Jovea, buhat-buhat pa rin ng binata ang dalaga na parehong gulat pa rin.

“Ah, Goyong.” Ngiti ni Mabini, “Mukhang kinaya mo naman yata ang haunted house—pero anak? Pwede mo nang ibaba si Jovea.”

Nagtinginan ang dalawa, at namula sila pareho.

“Ah, shet, sorry—” wika ni Gregorio, hiyang-hiya, at binaba niya si Jovea. “Hindi—hindi ko napansin.”

“H-hindi, OK lang—”

Tinignan nila pareho si Luna, gulat, ngunit walang sinabi ang dating Heneral nang biglang nagsalita si Isabel.

“Mabuti namang sinamahan mo ang anak namin sa kabuuan ng haunted house, hijo.” Ngiti niya. “Medyo sobra na binuhat mo siya sa kabuuan, ngunit nagpapasalamat ako na hindi mo siya pinabayaan—mahina kasi si Jovea sa mga haunted house.”

Nabigla si Gregorio, ngunit napangiti siya. “Salamat po.”

“Anak, ito, litrato niyo.” Wika ni Mabini, at binigay niya ang huling litrato sa kanila: kuha noong biglang binuhat ni Gregorio si Jovea palabas. Pareho silang gulat na gulat, si Jovea, nakapikit na, at natawa silang dalawa.

“Cute mo dito.” Wika ni Gregorio, at bigla muling hinila ni Rusca ang tenga niya. “Pu _tang ina_!”

“Tama na landi, hoy,” pinagsabihan siya ni Rusca, ngunit nakangiti siya. “Oo na, gets namin na sweet kayo.”

Napangiti si Jovea, at natawa si Gregorio.

“Edi wow.” Sagot ng dalaga ng simple, at dinilaan siya ng kuya niya.

“O, tara na,” Wika ni Mabini, na ngayo’y kadikit na ng kaniyang kabiyak. Hawak niya pa kamay niya, at natawa ng kaunti si Gregorio. “Goyong.”

“Sorry po.”

“Sweet nyo rin ano?” Ngiti ni Paco, at natawa si Mabini.

“May nangangailangan ng physical reassurance.” Sagot niya ng simple.

“Tara,” biglang salita ni Aguinaldo. “Kumain na kaya tayo.”

Nagtinginan silang lahat, at nagtawanan sila.


End file.
